Cobra Command (CW)
Though the members of the Cobra Organization are all fighting against G.I. Joe, there are many internal power struggles. Cobra High Command are above service divisions, and although each one might work more closely with one group or another (say, Zartan with the Dreadnoks, or Major Bludd with Ground Forces), theoretically anyone in High Command can take command of any Cobra division if the need arises. In the case of Ground Forces, they are used to having different commanders and there is seldom any trouble -- however, getting Dreadnoks to listen to anyone but Zartan can be a lesson in frustration. thumb|Cobra Command Logo High Command Cobra Commander - The founder and leader of Cobra. His face is almost always obscured either by a hood with only his eyes visible or by a high-tech battle helmet with various security features integrated into it. He is regarded by some as the most dangerous man on Earth, because he can draw followers to him around the world and send them to perform despicable acts without hesitation. Only the Baroness, Destro, and his son are known to have seen his face and lived to tell about it, although Dr. Mindbender has an image of it he uses as a subliminal trigger in his Brainwave Scanner. Tomax and Xamot - Twin brothers that lead the Crimson Guard and are the respectable corporate face of Cobra. When not engaged in dangerous field missions, Tomax and Xamot are in shirt and tie, managing Cobra's business affairs, as well as running Cobra's day-to-day operations. The brothers share an empathic connection. While this is often useful, as it allows them to communicate wordlessly and finish each others sentences, it is also a liability, as they feel each other's pain during fights. Tomax and Xamot are mirror images of each other, except Xamot has a scar on the right side of his face. The twins run a corporation called Extensive Enterprises and are known more for their skills in the boardroom than on the battlefield. Overall they are in charge of Cobra's counter-intelligence and security forces as well. Baroness Anastasia Cisarovna DeCobray - The daughter of European aristocrats, she serves as Cobra's Director of Intelligence. She has been romantically involved with Destro in the past, but currently their relationship is estranged. Dr. Mindbender - A mad scientist and former dentist. He has several mind-control devices. He is also quite accomplished with genetic manipulation. He is responsible for the creation of Serpentor, the Cobra B.A.T.s as well as responsible for perfecting the Brainwave Scanner. Though he is quite muscular, Mindbender is somewhat cowardly, preferring to avoid physical confrontations. Major Bludd - Major Bludd is a hardened mercenary, and is in charge of all ground Conventional Warfare operations. Bludd received military training in the Australian Special Air Service and the French Foreign Legion. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use, and has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He works closely with the Baroness. Zartan - The leader of the Dreadnoks, as well as a master spy and assassin. He is a master of disguise, able to be anyone anytime he wishes. Thanks to genetic experimentation, Zartan is also capable of changing his skin color to blend in with his background. This special ability is disrupted by sunlight. MARS James McCullen Destro XXIV is A Scotsman who wears a metal mask. He has tried to take over leadership of Cobra in the past, although now seems content with running his own affairs. Destro is an arms dealer and his number one client is Cobra. He is the hereditary leader of M.A.R.S. (Military Armaments Research Syndicate) and uses his personal army, the Iron Grenadiers, to start conflicts in order to sell weapons to all of the combatants' parties. Destro has a warped sense of honor and a grudging respect for his G.I. Joe foes. His current relationship with Cobra is strained and he tends to work with them on a case by case basis. Red Shadows Baron Ironblood is a former member of Cobra's High Command. He was brought in from the outside by Cobra Commander, reportedly to shake up Cobra Command structure. However, he seemed to be working to bridge the gaps between Cobra Divisions, working closely with each department head to ensure smooth communication and cooperation, while creeping out many of those officers in the process. In 2012, however, the Baron left Cobra entirely, forming his own splinter group called the Red Shadows. The Black Major is a member of the Red Shadows and second-in-command to Baron Ironblood. He is a dedicated and ruthless follower, as well as a Brilliant military commander and tactician. In battle and in person he seems Totally emotionless. No matter the request, The Black Major carries out Baron Ironblood's orders without question. See Also ::For further detail, see 'Cobra Divisional Structure' and Cobra Organization. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Cobra Command is more of a family united by a common goal of justice and peace. Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command